In a related art, a system that analyzes a position of a heat source of a measurement object is known as a system that analyzes a failure portion of the measurement object (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the system of Patent Literature 1, a modulation current is applied to a measurement object, heat generated from a heat source inside the measurement object is detected by an infrared camera, and a position of the heat source (a failure portion) is analyzed by using the fact that the heat source is generated at the failure portion due to the application of a modulation current.